Without using a calculator, convert the fraction to a decimal. $\dfrac45 = $
Let's draw $\dfrac{4}{5}$ on a fraction model. Decimals are a special way of writing fractions like tenths and hundredths. How can we shade the same area using tenths? $\dfrac{4}{5}$ is the same as $8$ tenths. Lets use a place value table to write $8$ tenths as a decimal. Ones Tenths Hundredths $0$ $.$ $8$ $\dfrac{4}{5}=0.8$